


Don't Ever Scare me Like That Again

by stay_hydrated_my_dudes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_hydrated_my_dudes/pseuds/stay_hydrated_my_dudes
Summary: Adora has chosen to go on a solo mission to another planet. When she doesn't come back home on time Catra is left to worry no other way to know if she is okay
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 159





	Don't Ever Scare me Like That Again

Adora was packing a small bag getting ready to go on another trip to a planet. She was about done when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. The gentle purr from the person told her all she needed to know. “How long are you going to be gone again?” The person asked. Adora turned around so that she could bring the person into a loving embrace. 

“About a week, I’m not going to be gone long Catra. I'll be back before you even get the chance to miss me.” Adora laid her forehead against Catra’s and they held each other tighter.

“I always miss you when we are separated. I wish I could go with you. I don’t like the idea of you going alone.” Catra told her wife as she played with Adora’s ponytail. 

“I know, but everyone else is busy with other things and someone really needs to go check this out, plus Finn needs one of us here. They only just turned four and they are still too young to be left alone. We both agreed that it was unfair to leave Finn with Glimmer and Bow seeing as they just had a baby.” The conviction in Adora’s eyes made Catra back down from the conversation.

“I know, I know. We are both going to miss you so much.” Catra was now nuzzling her head into Adora’s neck while Adora held her. Just then the small sound of feet came running into the room. 

“Mommy! Mama! Help the monsters gonna get me.” Adora and Catra broke their embrace to see Melog chasing Finn into the room. 

“Oh no not the monster, don’t worry She-Ra is here to save you.” Adora dramatically said as she picked up Finn and started running away from Melog. 

Catra watched fondly as Adora and Finn were laughing while Melog chased them. ‘Only a week, she’ll be fine’ Catra kept on telling herself. Not too long later Adora and Finn made their way back over the Catra. “Come on Finn, let mommy finish packing.” Catra said as she led Finn onto the bed with her and held them in her lap. 

Adora fished packing and was zipping up her bag. “Come here you two, I want a hug before I have to go.” Catra and Finn got off the bed and hugged Adora tight. Goodbyes were always hard for Catra, but she kept on telling herself that Adora was going to be fine. 

Adora picked her bag up and swung it over her shoulder, she gave Catra one last kiss goodbye and kissed Finn’s head and then made her way to the ship. Catra and Finn waved as the ship took off and left the planet. Catra couldn’t get rid of the gut feeling that something was going to go wrong. 

Catra led Finn back inside and to their room. She picked Finn up and held them, already missing Adora. 

Everyday Catra would check the holopad that tracked the ship to see where Adora was. The ship was staying in one place, which Catra assumed was the planet that Adora went to. ‘She made it there safe, she’s fine.’ Catra told herself.  
The end of the week was approaching and the ship was still on the planet, Adora should have left by now. Catra felt a hand on her shoulder which brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Glimmer looking down at her with a smile. “Catra she’s fine, you need to stop worrying so much, you know she can take care of herself.” Glimmer said as she sat down beside Catra. 

“I know, it’s just hard for me not to worry about her. She's out there by herself, someone should have gone with her.” Catra’s grip on the holopad was getting tighter the more she worried. 

“I understand Catra, but worrying isn’t going to bring her back faster. If Finn saw you worrying that would only freak them out, they need you to be strong for them.” Glimmer was now holding Catra’s hand and squeezing it with reassurance. 

“Thanks Sparkles, I’m going to head back to my room and check on Finn.” Catra got up and made her way back to her and Adora’s room. When she walked in she found Finn and Melog curled up together on the end. The sight brought a small smile to her face. Out of nowhere Catra was hit with a huge wave of nausea and quickly ran to the bathroom the throw up. 

Catra had no idea how long she was there for, but it felt like it would never end. When the throwing up finally did end Catra got up and walked over the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked fine, maybe a little pale but beside that nothing seemed out of the ordinary. ‘That’s weird’ She thought. ‘I only got sick like this when I was pregnant with Finn.’ Catra’s eyes widened and she quickly ran over to her calendar. Three weeks late, Catra then went into her cabinet and pulled out a test. It wasn’t impossible, her and Adora have been trying for a second child, the timeline matched up. A month ago they went and had to same procedure done that they did to have Finn. 

Catra waited for the test and when it was time to look she picked up the test and behold there were two lines. “Fuck.” Catra said as she brought her hand up to her mouth in joy, tears started falling down her face. She needed to tell Adora, Catra was about to walk out of the bathroom when she remembered Adora wasn’t here. Catra decided that she would wait for Adora to get back before she told anyone else. 

Catra hid the test and walked out of the bathroom, she went and laid down with Finn and Melog and took a nap with them. 

\---------------------------------------------

It has been two weeks and the ship still hasn’t moved, Catra was beyond worried, Adora should have been back a week ago, something must have happened. Catra was crying while holding her stomach, she needed Adora, she couldn’t do this without her. Finn needed Adora, they needed both of their moms. Glimmer had offered to watch Finn for the day so that Catra could be alone for a little bit. Catra was going to say no, but decided against. She needed to cry, and she didn’t want Finn around to see it. 

The unwelcomed feeling of nausea came back and Catra ran into the bathroom. She threw up what little she had eaten and then just sat there and cried. Catra heard a knock on her bedroom down and got up to answer it. When she opened the door she saw Bow there with some food and water. He had on his typical happy smile, though this one had some sadness behind it. “Can I come in?” He asked and Catra got out of the way so that he could walk into the room. “I brought you some food, I saw that you didn’t eat much this morning.” Catra didn’t say anything back. Bow put the food down and walked over the Catra. He held his arms out and Catra collapsed in his arms. She sobbed while Bow held her. 

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here, we're all here for you Catra.” Bow told her.

‘Bow, I don’t know what to do, I need her, I can’t do this without her, I can’t raise Finn without her, I can’t breathe without her.” Catra sobbed louder. “Bow I’m pregnant, how am I supposed to do this without her.” Bow was shocked, she knew Catra wasn’t eating but he just thought it was because she was sad. 

Bow tightened his arms around her. “You aren’t alone, you have so many friends here to help you, and there is still a chance that Adora will come back. Now why don’t you eat, if not for my sake do it for the baby.” Catra nodded and walked over to the food. She began to slowly eat it, while Bow watched. Neither one of them talked while she ate, they just sat in peaceful silence. 

“Can I, can I go see Finn and Glimmer, I really don’t want to be alone right now.”Catra asked when she finished eating.

“Of course let me take you to them.” Bow and Catra left the room and Bow kept his hand on Catra’s shoulders. He led Catra to the garden where Glimmer was holding her and Bow’s baby while watching Finn play with Melog. 

“Mama!” Finn shouted as they ran up to Catra. Catra easily picked them up and held them. “What’s wrong mama? Why are you crying?”Finn asked as they placed their small hands on both sides of Catra’s face. 

“I just miss your mommy a lot.”Catra said as she held Finn tighter. Bow and Glimmer looked at them with sad eyes. “I need to tell you and auntie Glimmer something that’s very important okay?” Catra said.

“Okay mama.” Catra walked over the Glimmer and Bow while still holding Finn. 

Catra sat down beside Glimmer while Finn sat in her lap. “Ok, so I’m just gonna say it. I’m pregnant.” Catra said. Glimmer gasp.

“Catra are you sure?” Glimmer asked. 

“Yeah, I’ve known for about a week. I was, I was going to wait for Adora to get back to tell her, but” Catra started crying again. Finn hugged Catra and sat in her lap and Catra hugged them back. 

“Mama, what does pregnant mean?” Finn asked.  
“Well, it means that in about eight months you’re going to have a little sibling.” Catra said with as much forced happiness as she can muster. 

“Okay, can I go play now?” Finn asked. 

“Of course you can baby.”Catra said as Finn got out of her lap. Glimmer passed the baby off the Bow and then wrapped Catra in a hug. Catra was sobbing again. 

“I don’t know what to do.” She told Glimmer. 

“We’re here for you Catra, no matter what you aren’t alone.” They stayed in that embrace for quite some time. 

\----------------------------------------------

Three months, it’s been three months since Adora left, the holopad said that the ship was still there on the planet. Catra was now showing a little bit and she was honestly done with people checking up on her all the time. It didn’t help that Finn kept on asking when mommy was coming home, and Catra didn’t know how to tell them that mommy most likely wasn’t. 

With the help of Bow, Glimmer and Micah Catra had started setting up a nursery for the baby. Catra stopped sleeping in her bed, the pain of feeling empty sheets beside her was too much to bear, she slept in another room with Finn and Melog. Catra found herself sitting on the edge of the bed holding her stomach and the holopad, this is how she spent most of her time now and days, waiting and hoping for any again that Adora was okay. She heard the door to the room open and saw that Glimmer was walking towards her. 

“Hey.” She said as she went or sat beside Catra. “It’s not healthy to keep on watching that thing.” Glimmer said. 

“Yeah, I know, I just can’t help it.” Catra looked up from the holopad. 

“When was the last time you ate?” Glimmer asked her.

“Uhm I don’t know, this morning.” She said. 

“Catra, It’s 6 o’clock, come on I’ll make you something.” Glimmer started leading Catra out of the room, right as they were about to leave to room the holopad started beeping, Catra ran over to it to see what was going on. 

‘No no no no come on.” She said. The single for the ship died, they could no longer track it. 

“Oh Catra.” Glimmer said as Catra started crying again. 

Another week passed by and there was still no single, Catra had completely given up hope. The only things keeping her sane were Finn. Melog, and her unborn baby. Catra couldn’t go anywhere without people giving her pity looks and whispering about how bad she looked. Catra hasn’t left the castle in four days barely leaving her room. Glitter and Bow have to force her to eat. Finn doesn’t understand what's going on, only understanding that mommy wasn’t coming back. 

Catra was holding the golden wing pin that Adora proposed to her with and she held it to her mouth and kissed it. Catra slept in Adora’s clothes every night Adora’s sent comforting to Catra. Catra was around four months along now, her morning sickness having stopped. She felt the baby move for the first time three days ago and cried wishing that Adora was there for it. Catra was folding and putting up clothes when a loud knock echoed through the room. The person behind the door didn’t even give Catra a chance to answer before they walked in. 

It was Bow, the smile he had on his face was almost contagious, if not for Catra's poor mood she would have smiled back. Bow grabbed Catra’s hand and started dragging her down the halls of bright moon. “Where are you taking me?” She asked, kinda annoyed that he disrupted her peace. 

“Just trust me you're gonna love it.” Bow said. Catra just gave up and allowed herself to be dragged. 

Bow brought her to the throne room, Catra heard loud giggling coming from Finn as she walked into the room. If not for Bow catching her, Catra would have fallen in shock at what she saw. There she was, holding Finn. “Mama! Look mommy's home.” Finn said. 

Adora turned around to face Catra, the love and adoration in her face could be seen from a mile away. Catra noticed the cuts and bruises that littered Adora's face. Adora went over to Catra and she brought her into a hug. Catra sobbed, but unlike the last three months it was from joy. Both of them had no idea how long they stood there holding each other and neither one of them cared. Adora pulled away slightly to get a good look at Catra. She noticed the baby bump and placed her hands on it. “Oh god, you’re pregnant. Oh god I wasn’t here. I should have been here. I shouldn’t have gone, You asked me to stay and I didn’t. Oh fuck, Catra I’m so sorry.” Catra pulled Adora back into their hug and held her as tight as she could.

“You’re here now, that’s all that matters. I missed you so much.” Their hug was interrupted by Finn squeezing their way in between the two of them. Both Adora and Catra let out a tearful laugh and they put on arm around Finn. 

Catra noticed Glimmer and Bow standing off to the side, Glimmer holding their baby. Catra waved them over and they didn’t waste time joining in on the hug. 

“Adora, please, never scare me like that again.” Catra said as they continued the hug. 

“I promise.” Adora replied resting her hand on Catra’s stomach.


End file.
